Witches Rune
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Five witches are called upon to become part of the company by none other than Gandalf the Grey. Thorin allows them to come with them. But what are the five witches hiding? Multiple Pairings in this story.
1. Prologue

Witches Rune

By: Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Five witches are called upon to become part of the company by none other than Gandalf the Grey. Thorin allows them to come with them. But what are the five witches hiding? Multiple Pairings in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit, but I do own Amaya, Kaida, Morgana, Isaura, and Celeste.

Authoress Note: Welcome to Witches Rune. This is going to be far different than my Maiar Story. Granted in certain spots it will take a few paths that are similar to Maiar Story, but I don't want to copy it 100%. Seeing the fact that there will be five characters that will be dealt with in this story. Plus this story will be going in different directions for each character at times, hopefully not though. The prologue is something that is going to be different. I decided to have a character meeting up with Gandalf in Bree for a certain reason. I decided that it was best due to the fact that I don't want it to really be the same as the other stories that I am working on. I won't tell you which witch will be meeting up with Gandalf in this Prologue, but it is the start of something that will cause to lead into the Hobbit. It will not be following the Hobbit all the way. I will be adding things into the story that is for sure that is 100% purely mine. Something that is meant to be a secret.

The Five Witches

Amaya The Yellow Witch

Kaida The Green Witch

Morgana The Blue Witch

Isaura The Red Witch

Celeste The White Witch

Pairings:

Amaya/Fili, Kaida/Kili, Morgana/Bilbo, Isaura/Thorin, and Celeste/Ori.

Without further ado the Prologue of Witches Rune. I hope that you enjoy it.

Prologue

A figure walked down the streets of Bree. The figure was drenched due to the heavy rain that was falling to the ground in cascades of prickly cold daggers. The person held a small staff in their hand and their height was small which would make anyone around think that the person was a teenager. They stopped and looked up at the sign that said Prancing Pony. They shook their head and went inside of the Prancing Pony. They pulled back the hood of their travelling cloak some so they could see better for who they were searching for. Their eyes began to look over the people that were already inside of the Prancing Pony.

Soon their eyes landed on an old man dressed in all grey. The very man that they were looking for. The person strode towards them carefully avoiding those who were walking around drunkenly and trying to stay upright on their feet. The person finally reached the old man and put their small red guarded hand onto his grey clothed arm.

The old man turned his head and looked down at the person who was dressed in a dark red cloak hiding their features except for their amber colored eyes. His features softened when he saw who had grabbed onto him. "I am glad that you could come." He told the person. He had seemed at ease with the person that was now with him.

The person looked up at him and crossed their arms. "This was not the wisest place to call for a meeting Gandalf." The person said revealing that she was indeed female. She sounded uncomfortable being there at the edge of the Shire. The woman removed her hood revealing long red hair. She looked up at him. "You know that this is not a smart idea for me to be here." She shook her head trying to figure out why Gandalf would have her come all this way here for just a simple meeting. Usually it was in the woods near the Misty Mountains.

Gandalf pulled something out of his pocket and handed it over to her.

The woman looked at him confused and saw that it was a message. Not just any kind of message. A message for someone's head and she knew by the writing that it was from an Orc leader that they thought was dead due to the battle in Moria. Her eyes shot up to Gandalf's. Worry was written across them. Why was he showing her this? This meant that the most evilest Orc that had ever lived was still very much alive and still defiling people. "Whose head?" She asked softly, as she handed it back to him.

"Thorin Oakenshield." He told her. "Isaura you know what this means."

Isaura nodded her head. "It means that someone wants him dead and they are looking towards the Lonely Mountain. Gandalf, I know what you are thinking. And it is fatal." She shook her head at the thought. "You want the dragon Smaug destroyed. It is a dangerous task to ask the dwarves of Erebor to reclaim their homeland in such a way. It is something that the dwarves will not do. You know this."

Gandalf nodded his head. "But that dragon has rested there long enough. You know this Isaura. You know how dangerous dragon fire is. We cannot risk that if our enemy hasn't been destroyed."

Isaura pinched the bridge of her nose. How was she going to explain it to the others who lived with her in the Mountains? This was going to be a big problem. "So you will seek out Thorin Oakenshield to advise him to march upon the mountain regardless if he has a few who go with him and no army? Smaug had wiped out a lot that day and you know it."

Gandalf put his hand on Isaura's red clothed arm. "Yes, but if the enemy decides to take a chance and use the dragon to his ability."

Isaura let out a soft sigh. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes thinking of what Gandalf had said. It was true of what he said, but nothing at that moment would not make the choice any easier. She calmed herself before she overheated herself and caused a huge problem right in the middle of Bree. They didn't need to know that she was a witch and a fire witch at that. She opened her eyes and looked at Gandalf. "Come to the forest and we will talk then." She told him. "I am sure that the rest of the witch order would like to know what you have in that mind of yours, Gandalf."

Gandalf knew that was true. The witches order was much different than the wizard order. They were more understanding and not someone to shoot down an idea. "I will."

She pulled her hood over her head.

"You are leaving already?" He questioned the amber eyed woman.

The woman looked up at him and smiled a small sad smile. "Yes, I should report back to the order and tell them what you have found, Gandalf."

Gandalf knew that she was not going to be so trusting with this. He knew that Isaura the Red Witch was not going to be so trusting with them going to march upon the mountain, but he had to at least try. Meeting with the five of them together was going to be a bad thing. He knew that the witches were going to be very very protective of what this quest that he had in mind. He was willing to try anything that he needed to do to make sure that Smaug would not become one of the enemies weapons. It would cause major destruction and death. More than what five wizard and five witches could handle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue. The next chapter will be a filler chapter that will lead right into the Hobbit, but it is going to be different. It will be odd having five witches in this story due to the fact that I am not use to writing five witches and each having a special gift. I introduced the red witch for a reason. In a way Gandalf and her have something in common even though she is fairly younger than Gandalf. But Gandalf will be meeting up with them very soon. That is a promise. I know it isn't the best prologue, but it was the best that I could come up with. Until next time.


	2. Witches Meeting

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Witches Rune. I know that the prologue didn't make much sense and it wasn't meant to. Throughout the story it will make more sense. Yes, I know that there is no order for witches nor are there really witches in the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. But I thought that it was a bright idea to have witches in this because it is not only the wizards of Middle-Earth's choice, but also the witches choice as well of what happens. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. This is much different than what I have written in a while. I have to admit that I did enjoy writing this chapter seeing the fact that there will be no characters from the hobbit in this. That means that there is no Gandalf in this chapter. He will be coming back into the story in the next chapter. I am glad that I did get some reviews for the prologue. I wasn't sure of how good it was going to do with the first part of the story being as odd as it was. But I am glad that some think that I am a good writer. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to pull this story off at all. I hope that you enjoy this first chapter of Witches Rune. Without further ado chapter 1 of Witches Rune.

Chapter 1

Witches Meeting

Rain poured in waves in the woods. A person dressed in yellow was moving quickly through the woods. Their amber colored eyes landed upon the wooden house that was in the middle of the woods. A small hand was brought up and knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing Isaura. "Come in Amaya." She said moving out of the way to allow the yellow witch to come into her home.

The woman removed her yellow hood revealing orange hair. "What was so important that I had to come from the Northern part of the forest, Isaura?" She questioned the red haired witch that stood before her.

Isaura looked at the orange haired witch. "I will tell you once the others arrive." She said closing the door. She was trying to keep her home as dry as she possibly could.

Amaya removed her yellow cloak and hung it up to dry. She smoothed her hands over the yellow and white dress that she wore. "The others shall be arriving shortly." She said looking over at the red haired witch who was now stirring a caldron that was in the middle of her home. Amaya shook her head. Most likely Isaura was brewing a potion, but what potion she was not sure of. She wouldn't even ask the red witch of what she was brewing.

Another knock on the door caused Isaura to move away from the caldron and she walked to the door. She opened the door and a figure dressed in green cloak stood there. "Kaida."

The woman in green came inside of Isaura's home. She removed her hood and looked at the fire witch. "There better be a good reason I had to leave home in such weather." She told the red witch, her voice was not calm and collected as what Amaya's was.

Isaura rolled her eyes. "It is an important matter. I wouldn't have called upon the other four witches if it was not important, Kaida." She said, as she crossed her arms looking at the brown haired witch that was being quite rude at the moment.

The green witch saw that the yellow witch was there. "Where are Morgana and Celeste?"

"They will be here soon, I suspect." Amaya said with a small smile.

Kaida rolled her eyes of course Morgana and Celeste would be later than herself and Amaya. It upsetted her that Morgana and Celeste didn't take things seriously like they did.

There was a knock on the door and Isaura went to the door. She opened the door revealing the white and blue witch that they were waiting for. She moved to allow the two witches in her home.

"Now what is this all about?" Asked the woman dressed white removing her cloak.

"I will tell you in a moment." Isaura told the white witch.

The witch that was dressed in blue removed her cloak as well. She hung up her cloak and the white cloak that belonged to the white witch. "Now, tell us Isaura… what is this about? You never call us together unless there was danger behind it."

Isaura took a deep breath. "Gandalf called for me."

The four witches eyes went wide. They hadn't heard from Gandalf in years.

"What did the grey wizard want?" Kaida asked, looking sternly at the fire witch.

Isaura rubbed her red clothed arm slightly. "He has told me something that was very important. There is someone out there hunting for the Line of Durin."

The four witches looked at one another. They had met parts of the Line of Durin years ago. But hadn't met the new ones of that line. The last one that they had met was Thrain, Son of Thror.

"And which one are they hunting for?" Morgana asked looking at Isaura.

"Thorin Oakenshield." Isaura said looking at the blue witch.

Morgana nodded her head. "The son of Thrain."

"What does Gandalf want us to do?" Kaida asked looking at the red witch, her brown eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He wishes to meet with us." Isaura said going back to her caldron, stirring it carefully counter clock wise.

"To meet with us?" Celeste said sitting down in one of the chairs. "Why does he want to meet with us?"

"He will be speaking with us about his plans. He wants Thorin Oakenshield to march upon the mountain and take it back."

The water, air, earth, and spirit witch look at the fire witch with even wider eyes. They weren't expecting to hear that. It was a dangerous move.

"Is he mad?" Amaya asked voicing her concern.

Isaura shook her head. "That is what I thought, but no he is not mad. I have a feeling that he wants the foot hold in the east."

"Making our allies stronger?" Kaida asked crossing her arms. "But I do worry. This is a dangerous move. A dragon lays deep within that mountain. If awoken it will cause more damage than we could ever expect."

"I know Kaida." Isaura said to the brown haired witch. She shook her head. "But if the dragon is taken by the enemy…"

"The enemy? Sauron is dead, Isaura. You know this." Celeste told Isaura shaking her head.

Isaura bit her lip. She wasn't so certain about Sauron being dead. She knew that the son of the king had slain him, but the one ring was missing. If the one ring was still out there and in one piece then it would have to be destroyed or if it was destroyed then the one ring would not have to be worried about. She really didn't know what to say to her fellow witches. "I am not so certain." She said softly.

"Why should we allow this to happen?" Celeste asked looking at the rest of the witches. "Allowing Thorin Oakenshield to march upon the mountain would lead to more trouble than a little bit. You know that there is a curse upon that gold. Something that is not safe. It will corrupt the King Under the Mountain. You know that was what happened with King Thror. You saw it. You saw how he fell apart. He hoarded a lot of gold."

Isaura nodded her head knowing that was very true. She had seen what had happened due to King Thror's hoarding and what had happened to him. She had watched Thror turn into someone worse than what she had thought he would have gone. He had banished her from the Kingdom due to just warning him which upsetted Kaida, Amaya, Morgana, and Celeste the most. Isaura also knew that they had made a vow that they would never allow anyone to set foot near that mountain unless the dragon was to be killed.

"Isaura it is suicide for us to allow this. After you were thrown out of the Kingdom…" Kaida said trying to be the voice of reason.

Isaura's amber colored eyes locked onto Kaida's green ones. "Do not bring that up again." She hissed out.

The fire below the caldron began to grow due to Isaura's anger.

Kaida held up her hands in surrender. "I am just stating. You are willing to help them after what Thror did to you?"

"I will not be holding it against the rest of their race just due to one thing that their king had done. He is dead. I do not doubt that his grandson will be any different, but one can only hope." Isaura said softly calming down some.

Celeste looked at her friends. "We will meet with Gandalf and talk to him about this. We can only hope that the Grey Wizard has a plan."

The other four witches nodded their head knowing that Celeste was going to be the one that chose what to do.

They would have to listen to what Gandalf said and make their choice then. They either allowed the dwarves to go to Erebor and reclaim it or didn't. It was going to be a hard choice that was for sure. All they could do was wait for Gandalf to show up in the woods to talk to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1. I know that there wasn't much in this chapter and I do apologize for that, but I kind of figured that it was the best choice for me to have it this way and end the chapter this way. I suppose it can be classified as a cliffhanger again, but cliffhangers are usually good to keep the readers wanting more. I hope that I will be updating this story soon instead of being late with posting a new chapter for this story. I do apologize. I am trying to keep my mind straight that is for sure, but life is stressing me out and my writing is the only way that I can get out of the stress. Until next time.


	3. Gandalf's Visit

Authoress Note: Thank you to those who have reviewed this story so far. I am glad that some are enjoying this story. It really does mean a lot. I wasn't sure of how this story would end up due to the fact that this was going to be a completely different story than all of my other ones. This chapter was a little fun to write because of what happens to Gandalf and how much trouble that he gets into. I couldn't wait to write it and get it posted on the site. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 2 of Witches Rune.

Chapter 2

Gandalf's Visit

Weeks had passed since the five witches had their meeting and they still hadn't decided on what they were going to do about what Gandalf had said.

Isaura was still fairly torn knowing that they needed to do something about the dragon, but with the threat of a growing war was something that she was dreading.

The five of them waited in Isaura's home waiting for the one man that they would be questioning of what kind of folly quest that he was planning on going on and perhaps dragging them along with him on this folly and most likely deadly quest.

The brown haired witch crossed her arms. She closed her green eyes. "He is always late isn't he." She grumbled out. She remembered the last few meetings that they had with Gandalf and he was always late for them. He would apologize for saying that he was delayed due to something so important. She didn't always buy what he said about being delayed.

The raven haired witch looked at the brown haired witch. "Kaida you know that Gandalf does have others to see besides just us." She told the second tallest witch.

Kaida rolled her eyes at the thought.

There was a knock on the door and the five witches looked up at the door.

Isaura got up to her feet and dusted off her crimson skirt. She walked to the door and opened it and saw the grey wizard standing there. "Gandalf."

"Isaura it is wonderful to see you again." He said looking down at the 5' tall witch.

"Come in." She said moving out of the way to allow the tall grey wizard into her home with the four other witches that she had in her home. She knew that it was going to be a tight fit because she never had more than four other people in her home.

Gandalf came into her home. He ducked a little bit so he wouldn't hit anything that hung from her ceiling. "I was delayed." He told them with a small smile.

Isaura shook her head. She knew that he was a busy man just like they were busy women when they decided to venture out of the woods and travel the world. Isaura shut the door and looked at Gandalf. He looked exhausted to her, but then again he had to been travelling for most of the day to get here. She went to one of the barrels that she had and got him a glass of wine. She brought it over to him.

"Thank you." He said to her.

Isaura nodded her head. "You are welcome." She said, as she took a seat across from everyone else.

"Now Gandalf why do you have this idea of reclaiming Erebor when a dragon resides in its halls and could wake at any moment and kill everyone that is around?" The brown haired witch said looking at the grey wizard. She thought that he was daffy and losing his mind and control of what should be done. Going into Erebor and waking a dragon was not the best reasoning to go in and reclaim the Lonely Mountain.

Gandalf knew that Kaida would be asking about what he was thinking. She was always the protective one of the five at times. At least when it came to the people in the world. "We need a foothold in the East." He told her not really explaining his reasoning to Kaida just yet. He was being as cryptic as he possibly could without upsetting the brown haired witch knowing fully well enough that she would use her power if she needed to and tie him down with vines and foliage.

"A foothold in the East?" The ash blonde witch said looking up at Gandalf locking her pale blue eyes with his blue ones. She was trying to get a read on him. She was the one that always put the eyes are the window to your soul into great lengths. She was also the one that held the group of witches together.

Gandalf knew that he needed to please Celeste first. But it was going to take him some time to get through to her. She wasn't so easily swayed. Not by him at least. But he had gotten Isaura swayed a little bit to at least allow him into her home. He looked at the five witches. He took in their looks knowing that he needed to tell them the same thing that he had told Isaura when she was in Bree meeting up with him. He nodded his head. "Evil will always look for a foothold." He told her.

"The threat is gone, Gandalf." Amaya said standing up looking at the grey wizard. "Sauron is dead."

"We can not be so sure." Gandalf said sort of stating his reasoning towards the yellow witch. He wasn't sure of how Amaya was going to take the information that he would be revealing to them.

"And this Thorin Oakenshield… you deem it wise to help him reclaim the mountain?" Morgana asked looking up at Gandalf. Her blue eyes were slightly clouded over. She was trying to figure out why Gandalf would want to do such a thing. "It is not our place to corrupt the ways of Middle Earth and create it in a way that we want it to look."

"But do we condemn them to death and rip apart their own world." Gandalf said looking at the blue witch.

Morgana let out a soft sigh. "And where are we supposed to fit into this idea that you have? You wouldn't just come here on a whim."

Gandalf knew what Morgana was trying to say. She knew him well. "Yes, I thought that maybe the five of you would join in on the quest."

Kaida stood up. "You know we can't. At least Isaura can't." Kaida said pointing over at the red witch. "You have heard the stories that we have told you. You think it is wise to have Isaura join in on this quest? Thorin Oakenshield will know her name. He will not allow her to go on this quest. Not after what his grandfather had done to her. And all she did was warn him about the gold and the curse that laid upon it."

Isaura glared at Kaida. Of course Kaida would mention something about the fact that she was not allowed to be near the line of Durin due to the warning that she had given years ago.

Celeste shook her head. "Do you deem it wise, Gandalf that we go?"

Gandalf looked at the five witches. "Would you deem them to death?"

Isaura looked at her four fellow witches. She let out a soft sigh. "We are meant for the greater of Middle Earth." Isaura said looking at their leader, Celeste.

Celeste closed her pale blue eyes. She was thinking of the outcomes of if they did do something and if they didn't do something. She let out a soft sigh. "Alright." She said opening her eyes and looking at Gandalf. "We will do it."

Kaida looked at Celeste in shock. "Are you jesting us?" Kaida said becoming slightly angry. "Thorin Oakenshield would never allow us…."

Celeste held her hand up silencing the green witch.

Kaida crossed her arms in anger. She was upset that Celeste was even agreeing to this. It was out of the norm for witches to leave their homes. She wasn't too kean on leaving the forest. Not at all. She wanted to be where no one would bother her. After all she loved being in the woods and around animals. That was what she got because she was the Earth witch.

"It doesn't matter what Thorin Oakenshield thinks." Celeste said looking over at Kaida. Her eyes held something that Kaida had never seen before. Compassion towards the dwarves of Erebor after what King Thror had done to Isaura all those years ago. She wasn't going to hold a grudge against them? "We are needed and we shall help them. If the enemy is indeed out there then we are better off with having a foothold in the East."

"So we give the dwarves their home back?" Amaya asked looking over at Celeste. "And have the foothold in the East that we need." Amaya shook her head. "What of the gold that is hoarded in that mountain? A sickness runs deep in that family."

"Enough." Isaura said standing up. "We do not know if Thorin Oakenshield is going to be like Thror. So we will have to just trust Gandalf on his choice in reclaiming the mountain."

Amaya just slowly nodded her head. She hadn't meant to upset the red witch.

Gandalf looked at the five women. "So it is a yes?"

Celeste nodded her head. "Yes, Gandalf it is."

Gandalf smiled. He thought that he would have a harder time with them in agreeing to this quest.

"Where are we to meet and when?" Celeste asked looking up at Gandalf.

"At the Shire and on April 26."

The five women nodded their heads.

"We will see you then." Isaura said even though she was not willing to go into the Shire. She had been avoiding it since Hobbits were not meant to be known by any race. She knew that they liked being left alone and no outsiders causing any problems for them. She could only hope that them agreeing to what Gandalf had asked them to do would cause any problems for the Hobbits that lived in the Shire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of Witches Rune. Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be leading up to the Shire and another meeting with Gandalf in Bree. But that is all I can reveal for the next chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that I can update this soon. Until next time.


	4. Another Meeting With Gandalf

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Witches Rune. I am glad that there are people enjoying this story that is for sure. I know that I haven't even started on the actual movie plot yet. I promise to you that it will be coming soon that is for sure. I do apologize though for how many stories that I have been working on lately. But it is the only way to keep my ADD from getting the best of me. I know that it might irk some of my readers and I truly am sorry about that. I am really trying my best not to have too many stories going on at once. But please keep in mind that I am trying to update as many of my stories in an orderly fashion, but it still fails me to keep up with them because of my ADD and my muse goes out the window. I am kicking my ass because I haven't really updated this one or any of my other ones. I haven't really had the muse to write them. For some reason I had the muse to write my one shots that I was asked for. But I am back for now. I just hope that I haven't lost any of you. As as for new stories. I will not be posting any new ones unless I have quite a few chapters written up before I post them. It only seems fair so I don't go overboard with them. Without further ado Chapter 3 of Witches Rune. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Another Meeting With Gandalf

Bree…

The five witches walked through Bree in the middle of the night. Their cloaks hid their hair very well and it didn't give away that they were indeed witches and were travelling outside of where they normally would.

"I can't believe we actually agreed to this." Kaida said, who was still fairly upset that Gandalf was able to get his way and have them go to Bree. She was still very certain that a certain dwarf king wouldn't be so accepting of them that was for sure.

Isaura shook her head listening to the green witch's rant. She thought that them making this choice to meet up with Gandalf in Bree was a good idea. "Come on. He must be waiting for us at the Prancing Pony." Isaura said leading them through the town since she had been there last.

Morgana grabbed onto Celeste's cloak as they walked. She never had been near this many people in many a year. She would rather be away from it all. She didn't understand the race of men. They were greedy more greedy than dwarves.

The five witches arrived in the Prancing Pony. They looked around the bar and didn't see Gandalf anywhere.

"Great now what?" Hissed Kaida.

Isaura rolled her eyes. Of course Kaida would be upset that Gandalf was not right then and there. "We wait for Gandalf."

"We should have never accepted this quest." Kaida pointed out.

"And what do you think they would have done even without our blessing?" Amaya pointed out locking her amber colored eyes with Kaida's green ones. "They would have still done it. Gandalf is that cunning you know."

Morgana nodded her head. "Amaya is right." She looked at Kaida. "It was best for us to just to allow them to do this and us joining them."

"And you think that they will allow Isaura to be part of this quest or the rest of us. There is no way that Thorin Oakenshield will allow us to be on this quest."

Celeste shrugged her shoulders. "We never know until we show up at this meeting. Now Kaida enough about the what ifs. We cannot think like that and you know it." Celeste said looking at the green witch with her pale blue eyes.

Kaida shut her mouth before she got into more trouble which she was noted to do so because she was the defensive one besides Isaura. She could only hope that she would be wrong with the dwarves treating Isaura like she had been treated in the past like she had with King Thror.

The five of them sat together drinking ales and waiting to see Gandalf again for a second meeting with four of the five witches and a third meeting with Isaura.

"How much longer do you think that we should wait for Gandalf to appear. We cannot wait forever for him." Kaida said, looking at her fellow witches.

Morgana rested her head on her hand. "He should be here soon. After all he has all of the information that we need." Morgana shook her head.

Isaura looked up and saw the grey wizard heading their way. "We won't have to wait now. He is here."

The four witches looked in the direction that Isaura was looking in.

Gandalf joined them in one of the empty seats.

"What took you so long, Gandalf?" Questioned Kaida asking the grey wizard.

"I had important business to attend to." Gandalf told them.

"So where are we meeting at?" Celeste asked leaning forward. Her pale blue eyes locking with his blue eyes.

"At a hobbit hole in Bag End. There will be a door that will have a dwarvish rune on it." Gandalf explained.

Morgana's eyes widened. A dwarvish rune… none of them had read dwarvish in years. "Are you sure that it is wise to bring a hobbit into this Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked at the water witch. He could see the nervousness in her eyes. "Yes, the dragon will not know the scent of hobbit."

Morgana nodded her head slowly knowing what Gandalf has said to be true. Smaug knew the smell of dwarves very well and the same way with the men. This was the only choice that they had.

"How is this going to work, Gandalf…" Celeste taking a sip of her ale.

"When you go to the hobbit hole you must either arrive two at a time or one at a time. I wouldn't want to cause Bilbo Baggins to have an attack and faint." He told them. "He might be a little…"

"He doesn't know about this yet does he, Gandalf?" Kaida said skeptically.

"Kaida enough of your depressing mood." Amaya scolded Kaida.

Kaida glared at the air witch.

Amaya looked at Gandalf. "This is a surprise on him isn't it Gandalf."

"Hopefully it will not be a surprise to him if he agrees to go on this adventure before meeting the rest of the company."

"And what of the dwarves. Will they accept five women coming on this quest?" Isaura asked for the first time.

"They will have to. They should know that adding you five in that their chances will be higher than what they think." Gandalf explained.

Celeste nodded her head. "We agree that we will be showing up in small numbers."

Gandalf knew that Celeste was more of the power behind the five witches due to her gift.

Celeste looked at Gandalf. "Do you think that your choice in the hobbit is a good one?"

"Yes, Celeste."

Celeste smiled. "We will see you tomorrow with the thirteen dwarves."

Little that they knew that they had sealed their fates by saying that they were still going to show up at this hobbits home. Their new quest would be about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 3. I am sorry that it isn't the greatest. I don't know why that the chapter didn't turn out as long as I had planned it to. I guess my brain wasn't going to be nice to me to write this chapter. The witches will be meeting Bilbo in the next chapter and they will also be meeting the dwarves. Thorin will of course not be none to pleased seeing the five witches. He will put up a fight that is for sure to have them on the quest. I have a feeling that Chapter 4 will be the longest one that I have written for this story. I hope that I will be updating this soon. Sooner than what I have this past time. Until next time.


End file.
